Their Son with Poker Face and Devil Prays
by Hey Its Melmel
Summary: 2 orang yang kembali menyatu setelah one-night-stand yang pernah mereka lakukan. Semua terjadi setelah adanya suatu benda rapuh yang cukup kuat untuk menyatukan mereka kembali.  crack!pairing : CliffxHiru. OOC, SHONEN-AI, MPREG - BIG WARNING
1. Chapter 1

**Their Son with Poker Face and Devil Prays (ch.1)**

**Author : heyitschechenky**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : (main) Clifford/Hiruma, (slight multiple pairings)**

**Ch. Summary : 2 Quarterback itu akhirnya menemukan arti cinta mereka yang sebenarnya. Yang akhirnya membawa mereka pada kebersamaan.**

**Disclaimer : Tidak memiliki kepemilikan atas karakter-karakter keren atau tidak keren yang saya sebut di cerita ini.**

**Ch. Warning : Keusilan Bud Walker dan Tatanka. Ke-OOC-an Clifford, Hiruma, dan banyak lainnya.**

* * *

><p>Sebelum tim all-star jepang kembali ke tanah air, mereka harus menunggu flight yang jadwalnya jatuh pada pagi hari. Sehingga terpaksa mereka harus menginap di suatu hotel yang juga tempat menginap tim all-star amerika.<p>

Mereka sempat bertemu saat makan malam di restaurant hotel tersebut.

Dengan semua anggota pentagram dalam satu meja yang terlihat bersenang-senang dengan Champagne nya.

"Hey, isn't that the person who bumped you in the field, Cliff?" Bud berkata pada Clifford, menunjuk pada lelaki berambut biru kehitaman yang sedang berdua dengan salah satu receiver dari tim jepang. Clifford, yang dari tadi tidak nafsu makan, menoleh ke Bud dengan malas lalu mengikuti kemana arah jari mantan actor itu.

"Oh, that's….err….Shin Sey….err..Shui..err…what's his last name?" Panther menimpali, tapi terbata-bata saat mau menyebut nama belakangnya karena tidak terlalu yakin ia bisa mengatakannya dengan accent yang benar.

'_If that scumbag is in here, then the rest are here too. Awesome, that means I'll meet the demon-faced guy again. Great.'_ Batin Clifford dalam hati ketika memperhatikan Sena, Monta dan Riku bergabung dengan Shin dan Sakuraba. Dan meja setelahnya juga terisi oleh Kurita, Gaoh, Banba dan Otawara yang mejanya terisi penuh dengan beraneka macam sajian. Ia memberanikan diri untuk melirik ke meja setelahnya.

Disitu ada Agon, Ikkyu, Taka, dan Yamato. Yang terlihat sangat sepi. Mungkin hanya Ikkyu yang mencoba meramaikan, tetapi menjadi hening kembali ketika Agon secara paksa memasukkan sandwich utuh kedalam mulutnya.

Disebelahnya, terisi Kid, Tetsuma, Takami yang sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri-sendiri.

Saat ia melihat ke meja setelahnya, ada sekitar 2 meja terisi oleh cheerleader-cheerleader jepang yang ramai, entah membicarakan apa. Lalu ia beralih ke meja selanjutnya, dan hanya melihat meja itu masih tertata rapi. Berarti, yang ada di restaurant ini hanya orang-orang itu saja.

'_hmm…that guy isn't here.'_ Entah mengapa, sebagian kecil dari hatinya merasa kecewa. Tapi ia tidak mau mengakuinya. Meski dalam batinnya sendiri.

"That's not important, Pat. Don't sweat it too much. We probably wont see them again forever after this. " berkata tidak peduli, sambil mengisi gelasnya dengan Martini.

Bud, yang masih memperhatikan Clifford, yang matanya masih mengarah ke meja-meja tim all-star jepang, memunculkan tanda Tanya. "Hey Cliff. Looking for someone,huh?"

Clifford, mendengar namanya disebutkan, langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke gelasnya yang masih terisi penuh. "No. No one." Jawabnya datar.

"Ahh, Clifford. I know there's something up!" goda Bud, lalu diikuti dengan tawaan Tatanka yang menimpali, "Maybe He's looking for the auburn haired girl?"

"You like that girl, Cliff? Geez, I know you haven't gotten any laid for almost 2 months. But, don't make it too hard. You have many prettier girls than her who worship you like God. Just pick one already. It's just so sad you haven't picked any." Mr. Don menggelengkan kepala, diselingi tawaan Bud dan Tatanka. Sedangkan Panther, hanya melihat percakapan mereka. Ragu ia bisa nyambung dengan tema yang sedang mereka perbincangkan. Meski ia hanya tertawa kecil saat ada yang tertawa, seakan ia juga termasuk dalam perbincangan itu.

"No. I'm not looking for anyone. I'm just checking." Clifford menjawab dengan wajah serius, tidak terpengaruh dengan candaan-candaan anggota pentagram yang lain (kecuali Panther).

Tatanka, yang terpengaruh usilnya Bud, menyipitkan mata kearah Clifford seperti tahu sesuatu. Lalu ia mendekat ke Bud dan membisikkan, "He must be looking for someone who hasn't in here yet. What do you think?"

Mata Bud melebar, mendengar tanggapa Tatanka yang terdengar benar. Ia berbisik balik. "Let's check who's absent."

"Start from the Quarterbacks." Usul Tatanka semangat.

"The glasses guy" Bud menyebutkan dengan kiasan, yang dimaksudkan adalah Takami. "No. He's present. He's sitting right there" Tatanka menjawab, melihat Takami sedang membaca buku sambil memakan Dessert nya.

"Hmm. The commander from hell?" Bud menyebutkan 1 lagi. Dan lagi-lagi dengan kiasan. "Present."

"The cowboy guy?" Bud menyebutkan dengan nada yang lebih pelan ketika mendapati mata tajam Clifford mengarah ke mereka berdua yang kelihatannya sedang menyusun rencana jahat.

"Present. He's in the same table with The glasses guy."

"Okay. Who els- - - wait a minute. Where's Hiruma?I mean, that demon guy? Who looked like Clifford." Bud teringat Tatanka tadi tidak menyebutkan lokasi lelaki itu.

"Oh. " Ia berkedip beberapa kali. "Oh yeah. Where is he?" Tatanka jadi kebingungan sendiri. "Did I say He was present?" Katanya, sambil melihat kesekeliling.

"You totally did."

"Oh. Wait. I wasn't lying! He's right there!" Tatanka mengulurkan tangan panjangnya dan menunjuk ke arah Agon yang sedang berdiri di Lobby luar restaurant. Tampak ia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Tapi orang itu berada terlalu dalam di lorong lobby sehingga tidak terlalu kelihatan.

"That's Agon, you stupid."

"No, I mean the one he's talking to!"

Saat ia berkata itu, Agon berjalan mendekati lawan bicaranya. Membuatnya hilang dari jangkauan penglihatan mereka. Tapi setelah itu, ia mundur beberapa langkah dengan senyum kemenangan, lalu berjalan melewati orang itu. Kejadian selanjutnya, ternyata benar yang dikatakan Tatanka. Hiruma memang ada. Dan dia kini sedang berjalan masuk ke Restaurant sambil mengusap-usap bibirnya dengan sebal.

Bud dan Tatanka langsung shock. Mereka tidak bodoh menyadari hal seperti itu. Agon dan Hiruma tadi jelas berciuman. Mereka bertatapan satu sama lain, lalu Bud berkata "I didn't know that Agon and Hiruma are a thing." Ia mengatakan itu cukup keras untuk didengar satu meja. Padahal ia bermaksud mengatakan itu ke Tatanka. Tapi sanking Shock nya, ia kehilangan kendali.

"What?"

Semua yang tadi memperhatikan Bud, langsung berganti arah ke Clifford yang telah memberi response secara spontan dengan kata-kata.

"What? I was shocked." Clifford berkata, nadanya tidak setinggi tadi. Kata-katanya secara mudah dipercaya oleh yang lain berkat poker face nya. Tapi tidak untuk Bud.

"So, it's Youichi Hiruma, then.." Bud berkata pada Clifford, tersenyum lebar penuh kemenangan. "Your twin." Bud dan Tatanka tertawa.

"Why're you looking at me?"

"You like Youici Hiruma?" Panther bertanya, shocknya bertambah. Ia menatap Clifford dengan mata lebar. Mr. Don, yang terkenal kecuekannya, tak bisa memungkiri hal seperti ini. Ia juga ikut menatap Clifford dengan tidak percaya.

"You know, Clifford. Just talk to him." Bud melempar pandangan ke arah Hiruma yang sedang…err…terlihat marah-marah ke Ikkyu. "Hmm..let me give you an example." Bud beranjak keluar dari kursinya, lalu berjalan kearah meja dimana disitu Sakuraba sedang duduk sendirian. Shin, Sena, dan Riku yang tadinya disana, mungkin sedang mengambil makanan yang lain.

Ia duduk di sebelah Sakuraba, sangat dekat hingga mereka hampir bersentuhan.

"Hey," sapa Bud. Sakuraba menoleh ke Bud, tampaknya tidak terganggu dengan kedekatan posisi mereka. "Hey." Ia menyapa balik dengan senyuman ramah.

"Are you free this night?"

"Other than resting, yeah."

"Wanna watch movie in theatre with me?"

"Sure! But I have to ask Shin first!"

Sebelum Bud bisa mengucapkan sejenis "Great!" atau "Fuck yeah!", seseorang dari belakang mereka berdua menjawab itu terlebih dahulu.

"Jawabannya tidak."

Sakuraba menoleh kebelakang, mendapati Shin berdiri tepat dibelakangnya. Seperti sudah terbiasa, ia dengan senang menyapa, "Hey Shin! Bud ingin mengajakku nonton. Boleh ya?". Padahal, Shin sudah memberi jawabannya tadi.

Shin menatap Bud, lalu berkata dengan tajam dan jelas. "He's Taken." Lalu ia dengan paksa menarik Sakuraba keluar dari meja, dan membawanya keluar dari restaurant. Tidak menghiraukan rengekan Sakuraba seperti "Tapi Shin, aku ingin nonton film!".

Bud hanya bisa mematung melihat dua 'sejoli' itu. Ia baru bisa merasakan tubuhnya ketika mereka hilang dari pandangannya. Ia berjalan kembali ke mejanya, dan mendapatkan beberapa tawaan.

"So, that's your way to handle a man?" Tatanka mengejek.

"You're a queer too?" Mr. Don bertanya, makin tidak percaya.

"I…uhh..I will always come around!" Panther berkata, tidak punya hati mengejek atau berkata kasar pada orang yang lebih senior padanya.

"Hey, I was just acting! I mean, I was giving Clifford an example how to please a man!" Bud menjatuhkan pandangannya pada Clifford, yang masih bertampang sama dari tadi.

Tapi tiba-tiba, Clifford beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Lalu berjalan menuju Hiruma yang kini berbicara dengan Kid.

"See? Clifford can understand my lesson easily!" Bud berkata bangga. Semua anggota pentagram memperhatikan setiap gerakan Cliff. Hingga pada akhirnya, Clifford berhenti tepat di samping quarterback licik itu.

Merasakan ada keberadaan seseorang di dekatnya, Hiruma menghentikan percakapannya dengan Kid lalu memutar tubuhnya kea rah orang itu. Terkejut mengetahui itu adalah quarterback Amerika, yang juga termasuk 5 orang terkuat dunia.

"Hey, my teacher!" Ia menyapa sinis.

"Kid, Meet me in my room at midnight." Ia berbisik pelan, menyengajakan itu supaya hanya Hiruma saja yang bisa mendengar.

Setelah itu, Ia berjalan melewati Hiruma, yang memperhatikan kepergiannya dari belakang saat ia tengah keluar dari pintu utama restaurant.

Dari kejauhan, lebih tepatnya dari meja Pentagram..

"What? Just like that?" Bud mengkritik, tidak puas.

"What are you expecting, Walker?" Mr. Don bertanya, menyadari betapa antusiasnya Bud dalam masalah seperti itu.

" I know something will going on after ' whatever-Cliff's-plan-is' between the two of them." Bud berkata percaya diri. "2 million bucks for that."

"You're on, man! We'll see." Tatanka menyambung, tidak mau kalah dengan antusiasnya Bud.

"Okay. I'm in." Mr. Don menimpali, lalu mengambil seteguk minumannya.

"Panther? You in?" Tatanka bertanya pada Panther, yang dari tadi tidak memunculkan suara.

"Uh.. No thanks. As I said, I'll always count on him." Kata Panther, dengan senyum lebar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Untuk mempersingkat cerita …<strong>_

"Something on your mind, fucking pointed nose?"

"So, you and Agon are a thing, hhuh?"

"Me and Agon? What? I don't have anything to do with him. What's with this sudden question about?"

"They said you and him were kissing in the lobby."

"KISSING? No way in hell I would do that even He's the last man on earth."

"It's a no, then.."

"You act funny."

"You know something about Love, Sonny?"

"'Course I do. Want me to explain it to you?"

"That fucking feeling got me right…."

"Are you drunk? You sound weird."

"I think…I think I might have that feeling for you.."

"You drunk."

"Seriously."

_Silent._

"I feel the same way."

"Isn't it confusing, Devil?"

"You're confusing."

"Let's fast-forward this."

"What do you mean?"

"Hmmm…"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Silent. " HEY,HEY, WHAT ARE YOU—FUCK!" _Clattering sounds for almost 2 minutes_. _Then, there was some moans and groans_. "Ah, Shit! Whatever. Go on."

(intinya, pertamanya mereka ngomong-ngomong biasa. Tapi lama kelamaan, jadi pengakuan hati masing-masing. Yang dilanjutkan dengan tahap selanjutnya sebagai bukti dari pengakuan masih ada unsur berantem dan cek-cok nya.)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Untuk mempersingkat cerita…<strong>_

Pada paginya tim all-star-jepang akhinrya kembali ke Jepang. Dan memori tentang kejadian semalam antara Clifford dengan Hiruma hanya seperti debu yang diterpa angin.

Tapi saat 3 bulan telah berlalu, suatu kejadian membuat memori itu terulang kembali. Sebuah kejadian yang menggemparkan, hingga yang mengalaminya pun tidak percaya. Tapi karena bukti-bukti ilmiah telah dihadapkan padanya, Ia tidak bisa berpaling sehingga tak ada jalan lain selain menghadapinya. Orang-orang disekitarnya pun tahu perubahan-perubahan yang terjadi padanya. Mulai dari emosi yang labil, kebiasaan terbangun pada pagi hari sekali hanya untuk mengeluarkan isi perut, keinginan yang menggebu-gebu akan sesuatu yang konyol, tubuhnya yang mudah kelelahan sehiingga ia tidak tahan berdiri terlalu lama, kebutuhan ke toilet yang meningkat, hingga sakit pada punggung bagian bawah yang menyiksa. Semuanya tahu apa yang dialaminya. Tahu apa yang melandanya. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang berbuat. Dan tak ada yang berani untuk bertanya.

Dan itulah yang ia butuhkan untuk mengawali kesakitan yang lebih, saat 6 bulan kemudian.

Yang mengejutkan baginya, Ia tidak pernah terpikir akan bertemu dengan orang yang telah membuatnya seperti ini. Orang itu, menemaninya melewati kesakitan itu. Momen itu sungguh keluar dari pikirannya yang paling fantasi sekalipun.

Dibalik itu, ketika semuanya mereda, ia menghargai itu. Sangat menghargai itu meski ia tahu ada seseorang dibalik layar yang telah mendatangkannya kesini. Menyebabkannya terpaksa harus jauh-jauh ke Jepang untuk bertanggung jawab. Padahal tanpanya, Ia juga pasti akan baik-baik saja.

Tetapi, ketika ia untuk pertama kalinya, setelah berbulan-bulan tidak berjumpa,ia menangkap tatapannya, Ia melihat masa depan.

Dan ia belajar untuk hal yang sama. Di part itulah, ia mencoba berubah. Dengan penyambung mereka berdua yang terlihat rapuh tapi cukup kuat untuk menyatukan 2 insan.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

A/N : Gila. -_- Ak juga ga tahu kok bisa nulis fic kayak begini. -_-" Just information aj, Aku nulis ini hanya dalam semalam. Gila! Stress! Dari jam 8, sampe jam 2. Gubrakk! *sakjane nguantuk. Tapi tak terusin* jd mohon maap klo ada typo atau kesalahan penyebutan nama chara.

Dan aku juga gila banget pakai crack!pairing kayak gini. Ada Mpreg nya pula. Walah.. -_-'(gara2 abiz baca eyeshield 21 vol. 36 & 37. Trus, ga tahu, dari sudut mananya aku jadi mikir yang enggak2 antara Cliff sm Hiru. *tertawa kecil*

Maafkan aku deh, kalau g layak. XD sy hanya stress dan sebal dengan poker face nya si Cliff itu! Tampangnya Nyebelin! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Their Son with Poker Face and Devil Prays (ch. 2)**

**Author : heyitschechenky**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : (main) Clifford/Hiruma, (multiple pairings)**

**Ch. Summary : Anak itu bernama Clive. Dan kedua orang tuanya bertengkar tentang dimana mereka akan tinggal. Satunya ingin ke Amerika, satunya lagi ke Jepang. Yang lain resah terhadap keputusannya,**

**Disclaimer : Tidak memiliki kepemilikan atas karakter-karakter keren atau tidak keren yang saya sebut di cerita ini. (tidak maksud nge-bashing chara)**

**Notes : Campur English-Indo. (kali ini muncul dengan translate nya!)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Why our son's hair is black?" (Mengapa rambut anak lelaki kita berwarna hitam?) Tukas Clifford, yang langsung prihatin dan bingung begitu melihat anaknya, yang ada di dekapan Hiruma, memiliki rambut yang berbeda dari dirinya atau Hiruma, yang sudah jelas memiliki warna rambut yang sama.<p>

Hiruma, yang masih terduduk di atas ranjang rumah sakit, menoleh ke Clifford. "For your information, My 'real' hair color is Black." (Untuk informasimu, warna asli rambutku adalah hitam.) Katanya datar, lalu memalingkan pandangannya kembali pada bayi yang ada di dekapannya. Takjub melihat benda yang begitu kecil dan rapuh masih bisa hidup hingga proses keluarnya.

Clifford mengernyitkan dahi. "You never told me that before." (Kau tidak pernah memberitahu itu padaku) Ia menyilangkan tangannya, terlihat sedang berpikir keras sambil tetap memandangi benda kecil yang terus menggeliat , yang sampai detik ini ia masih tidak berani memegang. Kemudian, terlintas sesuatu yang membuatnya berpikir lain. "Or this baby is a result from you and that Mohawk-haired guy?" (Atau bayi ini adalah hasil darimu dan lelaki berambut Mohawk itu) Katanya pahit, menatap tajam pada lelaki didepannya. "That guy has the same hair as the baby. Plus, I think you and him are pretty close." (Lelaki itu punya warna rambut yang sama dengan bayi itu. Di tambah lagi, aku pikir kalian cukup dekat) Lanjutnya sewot, terutama bagian terakhir kata-katanya.

Hiruma menghela napas pelan, sebal dengan keraguan quarterback dari Amerika itu. "You said I was with Agon last time. And now? You accused me with Musashi this time. Forgodsake, This baby is yours and mine!" (Kau dulu bilang aku bersama Agon. Sekarang, kau menuduhku bersama Musashi. Demi Tuhan, bayi ini adalah milikmu dan milikku!) Hiruma menatap kesal kearah Clifford, lalu cepat-cepat menambahkan ketika Cifford hanya mengangkat salah satu alisnya, "And stop staring at me like that! I don't have any intense relationship with him." (Dan berhenti menatapku seperti itu! Aku tidak memiliki hubungan yang kuat dengannya.)

Clifford memutar bola matanya, seraya berkata. "It's like…9 months since the last time we had a conversation. You might have a one night stand with some guys already. "(Ini seperti, sudah 9 bulan semenjak terakhir kali kita bicara. Kau mungkin sudah melakukan 'one-night-stand' dengan beberapa lelaki lain.)

"CAN'T YOU JUST SHUT UP AND NAME HIM ALREADY!" (Bisakah kau diam dan namai dia!)

"Fine..fine. Let me see.." (Baik, Baik. Biar kulihat.) katanya, sambil berjalan mendekat kearah anaknya. Tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk mendekap anak pertamanya. Yang mempengaruhi poker face nya menjadi senyuman kecil ketika ia sampai ke hadapan pasangannya yang telah menyodorkan anak lelaki nya padanya dengan halus. Seperti insting alami, ia langsung mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima bayi mungil itu dan mendekapnya. Ia melihat kebawah dan melihat betapa tampan dan damainya bayi itu terlihat meski sedang terlelap.

"You see with eyes. Not hands." (kau melihat dengan mata. Bukan dengan tangan) Hiruma berkata bermaksud menggoda lelaki itu, dengan senyum lebar membentang di bibirnya. Mengerti bahwa Clifford tidak akan mampu menyembunyikan rasa sayangnya pada bayi kecil itu. Meski pada awalnya ia menyangkal anak itu karena warna rambutnya yang berbeda.

"I'm seeing him," (aku sedang melihatnya) Clifford tersenyum, tetap terpana pada anak lelakinya. "He's handsome like me." (dia tampan sepertiku)

"Like me, for the exact."(Seperti aku, lebih tepatnya) Kata Hiruma membenarkan. Tapi tidak menyalahkannya juga. Sehingga ia menimpali, "Like us, is the right correction." (Seperti kita, adalah pembetulan yang benar)

Clifford hanya mengangguk, lalu berbisik cukup keras untuk Hiruma bisa mendengarnya. "Let's name him Storm." (Ayo diberi nama Storm)

Hiruma nyengir mendengar nama yang diajukan Clifford. "Oh, that's fucking perfect. Let's give him Earthquake for his middle name." (Oh, itu sempurna. Ayo beri dia Earthquake untuk nama tengahnya.)

Clifford membuat muka ke Hiruma, menandakan ia tidak senang dengan respon Hiruma yang menganggapnya hanya bermain-main. Hiruma menaikkan alisnya. "What? That name is just non-sense! You cant name him after catastrophy " (Apa? Nama itu tidak masuk akal! Kau tidak bisa memberi nama-nama bencana padanya!)

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu menghela napas, mengerti bahwa Hiruma tidak setuju. "Fine. Name him Clive."

"Why it has to be an American name? And what does that name mean?" (Kenapa itu harus nama Amerika? Dan apa arti nama itu?)

"Cause you can speak my language, while I can't and don't speak your language. If you name him something Japanese-y , it would sound funny if I call him"(Karena kau bisa berbicara bahasaku sedangkan aku tidak dan tidak berbicara bahasamu. Jika kau memberi nama Jepang, maka akan terdengar lucu jika aku memanggilnya.) Ia menjelaskan. "And Clive. That name means **Cliff** dweller." (Dan Clive, artinya penghuni tebing.)

"You name him after your name. Aint you?" (Kau memberi nama dia dari namamu ya?) Hiruma menyipitkan matanya seraya berkata datar.

"Yeah. Cause my name means near the cliff." (Ya. Karena namaku sendiri artinya dekat dengan tebing.) Lelaki berwajah poker itu tersenyum kecil. Tetapi terlalu datar untuk dikatakan senyum.

"You ain't right in the head." (Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang salah dikepalamu) Hiruma mengejek, terdengar sebal. Karena sepertinya orang itu tidak akan mengaitkan namanya. _Dasar egois._

Lalu ada sebuah ketokan dari pintu kamar.

Mereka berdua langsung menoleh kearah pintu dan mendapati seorang suster telah membuka pintu itu dan mempersilahkan dirinya masuk. Ia tersenyum ramah ketika 2 orang di kamar itu memperhatikannya.

"Maaf mengganggu, tapi Bayi anda harus dimandikan." Kata suster itu sopan.

Clifford hanya menatap wanita itu seakan ia tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun barusan. Bukannya dia punya masalah dengan mendengar, tapi memang beginilah responnya jika mendengar seseorang berbicara bahasa yang tidak ia ketahui.

"Cliff, "

Ia menoleh ke pemanggilnya, yaitu Hiruma. "Berikan bayi itu padanya."

Dan sekali lagi, Clifford hanya terpaku dengan wajah bingung. "What?"

"Ah, aku lupa dia tidak bisa bahasa jepang."

Seperti telah memahami keadaan seperti ini bertahun-tahun, suster itu langsung berkata pada Clifford.

"Sir, please give me the baby so we can bath him" (Tuan, berikan bayi itu agar kami bisa memandikannya)

Clifford mengerdip beberapa kali. "Oh."

Dan sempat di benaknya ada keinginan untuk belajar bahasa jepang supaya ia bisa berhenti mempermalukan diri seperti ini.

Tapi pudar seketika ketika ia ingat bahwa ia tak akan lama lagi di Jepang. Hanya tinggal menunggu berapa hari lagi Bayi itu boleh dipulangkan. Dan setelah itu ia dan Hiruma akan tinggal di Amerika.

* * *

><p>Beberapa hari kemudian, para anggota klub DDB mendengar kabar bahagia ini. Mereka akhirnya berencana untuk mengunjungi kapten mereka di rumah sakit. Tapi ternyata, tidak semuanya bisa. Kebanyakan dari mereka memiliki aktiitas lain. Dan yang kebetulan free, hanya 3 orang. Mamori, Suzuna, dan Sena. Sena, yang tidak enak menjadi lelaki satu-satunya, akhirnya mengajak Riku, kekasihnya.<p>

* * *

><p>"Aww, Dia lucu ya!" Mamori berkata pelan, terharu memperhatikan seorang bayi yang sedang tidur dengan damai di keranjang bayinya. "Dia mirip kak Younii ya!" Suzuna menambahi, menggenggam kedua tangannya yang gatal ingin membangunkan bayi itu. "Mirip dari Hongkong?" Hiruma mengomentari Suzuna, membuat cewek itu mengerucutkan bibir sebal.<p>

"Sena, aku harap dia bisa sepertimu! Periang, optimis, lalu - -"

"Gen dari mana unsur periang itu?" Hiruma memotong kata-kata Mamori, menatapnya jengkel dari tempatnya yang masih diatas ranjang. Mamori membalasnya juga dengan tatapan yang sama. "Kau harusnya bersyukur aku mendoakan anakmu yang bagus-bagus!" Ia berkata tajam, tapi dengan volume rendah.

"Aku tidak keberatan kau mengatakan yang buruk. Lagi pula, kau itu siapa sih, sehingga permintaanmu akan dikabulkan?"

"Yang jelas aku bukan setan tak punya hati sepertimu!" Mamori membalas ejekan sang quarterback dari neraka itu.

"Jika aku tak punya hati, mana mungkin aku mau memanggil benda itu sebagai anak!"

Sementara 2 manusia yang sangat berbeda sifatnya itu bertengkar mulut, dan Suzuna yang mencoba melerai keduanya supaya bayi itu tidak terbangun karena perdebatan mereka, Sena dan Riku yang masih menjatuhkan perhatian mereka pada bayi tersebut, membicarakan sesuatu dengan pelan.

"Sena, nanti malam aku ingin mencoba." Riku berkata pada Sena. Sena menoleh ke Riku, menggambarkan tanda tanya di wajahnya. Riku tanpa melepas pandangan dari sosok bayi berambut hitam tersebut, berkata serius, "Aku juga ingin punya satu." Mata Sena melebar, wajahnya memucat. "Maksudmu….anak?" Riku mengangguk yakin. Sena langusng memasang muka ngeri, tapi ia alihkan wajahnya kearah bayi atau anak dari sang Quarterback . "Uh…umm…terserah Riku saja deh."

Tidak lama dari itu, terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka.

"Hey, darling. I got the tickets. " (Hey, sayang. Aku dapat tiketnya)

Suara itu membuat 4 orang di ruangan itu terbelalak, begitu melihat siapa pemilik suara tadi.

"Clifford D'Lewis…." Sena berkata pelan, matanya terbelalak.

"Pentagram.." Riku hanya menyebutkan satu kata itu, tapi ia juga kaget atas kehadiran lawan timnya itu saat pertandingan Jepang lawan Amerika.

"Kembarannya kak You." Suzuna berkomentar, matanya melebar. Untung saat itu ia berbisik,sehingga Hiruma tidak dengar.

"DARLING?" Mamori berteriak kaget, saat mendengar kata 'darling'.

Dan pada saat yang bersamaan, terdengar juga suara bayi menangis.

"How many times I've been told you? Don't call me that name!" Hiruma berteriak ke arah Clifford, yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan, lalu menoleh kearah Mamori yang langsung bingun sendiri ketika bayi itu telah terbangun. "Dan KAU, MANAJER SIALAN! LIHAT APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN?"

"Maaf!Maafkan aku!" Mamori membalasnya tanpa melihat lelaki pirang itu. "Aduh, cup-cup, anak pintar!"

Clifford yang belum tahu apa yang telah terjadi, menoleh ke anaknya yang menangis (yang sedang dihibur oleh 2 wanita), lalu Sena dan RIku (yang juga ikut mencoba menenangkan bayi itu), dan pada akhirnya pada Hiruma (yang hanya duduk menatap anaknya dihibur oleh sekawanan manusia). "What happened?" (Apa yang terjadi?) Ia melangkah mendekati pasangannya, masih tampak bingung.

"Don't ask me!" (jangan Tanya aku!) Hiruma sedikit berteriak supaya lelaki itu bisa dengar di antara tangisan anaknya yang terdengar makin keras.

"Let me see him." (biarkan aku melihatnya) Clifford berkata datar seraya menghampiri anaknya yang sepertinya tidak berhasil dirayu oleh 4 orang tersebut. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengangkat bayi itu, lalu mendekapnya secara halus.

Seperti keajaiban telah terjadi, Bayi itu (yang kulit wajahnya menjadi merah muda karena menangis) berhenti menangis seketika. Sebagai gantinya, ia membuka mata kecilnya yang berwarna biru laut itu, mencoba melihat muka ayahnya meski susah.

Keredaan itu membuat 4 orang tersebut mengeluarkan napas lega. Tapi masih merasa aneh dengan keberadaan orang berkebangsaan Amerika itu. Apalagi tentang hal dia bisa menenagkan bayi itu.

"Hey, Clifford. What did you say about tickets?" (Hey, Clifford. Apa tadi yang kau katakana tentang tiket?) Tanya Hiruma, teringat dengan kata-kata Clifford saat memasuki ruangan. "We're gonna go back to America and stay there." (Kita akan pindah ke Amerika)Wajah poker itu menjawab simple tanpa melihat penanyanya.

"We?" (kita?)

"Me, You, and Our son." (Aku, Kau, dan Anak kita) Di kata-kata ini, Mamori dan Riku terbelalak. Nyaris sempat tersedak.

"No. I don't want to go to America. I want to stay here." (Tidak. Aku tidak mau ke Amerika. Aku akan tetap tinggal disini.)

"You're coming with me." (Kau harus ikut aku!) Clifford berkata tegas pada Hiruma, tidak menghiraukan tatapannya yang berubah dingin.

"No, I'm not. I have a right to stay here. If you want to go back, then go!" (Tidak. Aku punya hak untuk tinggal disini. Jika kau ingin kembali, sana kembali saja!"

"He needs you, Kid." (Ia membutuhkanmu, bocah.) Clifford kini membalikan tubuhnya, tidak memunggungi lelaki itu lagi. Clive yang masih terdekap kini tertidur. Warna kulitnya sudah mulai kembali ke warna sebelumnya.

"Who says he's coming with you? I'm taking him with me!"(Siapa yang bilang dia ikut kau? Aku mengambilnya bersamaku!"

Mereka berdua bertengkar tanpa memperdulikan 4 orang lainnya, yang masih di ruangan itu, dan mendengar perdebatan mereka. Meski hanya 2 orang yang mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Yaitu Mamori dan Riku.

"Um, excuse me. Don't you think…we're…uhh…better outside this room? We don't want to be some intruders. "(Uh, permisi. Tidakkah kalian berpikir..uhh..kita lebih baik berada di luar? Kita tidak mau jadi pengganggu.) Mamori berkata, sedikit gugup. Apalagi saat 2 pasang mata yang dingin itu beralih menatapnya.

"Please yourself." (Terserah kau) Clifford berkata cepat dan datar pada Mamori, lalu mengembalikan perhatiannya pada lelaki dihadapnnya untuk melanjutkan perdebatan yang sempat diputus.

"Do I look like some sort of slave to you? SO you can bring me wherever you want? Just so you know, fucking pointed nose! I can burn you right here with my flame gun!"(Apakah aku terlihat seperti budak bagimu? Sehingga kau bisa membawaku kemanapun kau mau? Asal tahu saja ya, hidung mancung sialan! Aku bisa membakarmu disini dengan senjata apiku!" Hiruma meluncurkan kata-kata pedasnya tepat setelah Clifford mengembalikan perhatiannya padanya lagi. Dan entah darimana juga, ia bisa mendapatkan sebuah senjata dengan tabung bergambar api yang terhubung yang tiba-tiba ada di tangannya.

Semua orang diruangan selain Clifford bergidik ngeri.

"You wouldn't dare."(Kau tak akan berani) Balas lelaki poker itu, tidak menampakkan takut sedikitpun.

"Kita…memang sebaiknya keluar." Mamori memberi pendapat, tapi terdengar seperti perintah. Ketiga orang yang lain mengangguk setuju, lalu mereka semua berjalan perlahan keluar dari kamar itu.

* * *

><p>Ketika semuanya telah mengeluarkan diri dari kamar yang tiba-tiba terasa mencekam (karena perdebatan 2 manusia yang sama-sama seramnya), satu sama lain langsung bertukar pandang, lalu duduk di sederet kursi yang ada di depan kamar tersebut.<p>

"Apa yang dilakukan Quarterback amerika itu disini?" Sena adalah orang pertama yang membuka mulut.

"Dia kesini ada alasannya, Sena." Riku menjawab, Shock nya masih belum hilang ketika ia tahu siapa belahan lain dari anak itu.

"Memang apa yang dilakukannya sehingga membuat Hiruma-san marah?" Sena bertanya, penasaran tentang tema yang 2 orang itu permasalahkan. Suzuna sebenarnya juga mau bertanya seperti itu, tapi karena Sena telah mewakilinya, ia juga memasang wajah penasaran pada Mamori yang kelihatannya tahu permasalahannya. Karena dia bisa berbicara bahasa inggris.

"Dia memaksa Hiruma untuk tinggal di Amerika." Riku menjawab, terdengar prihatin. Sena dan Suzuna merubah pandangan mereka ke Riku, terkejut atas jawaban Riku.

"Riku juga bisa bahasa inggris? Wah, hebat." Suzuna memuji lelaki berambut silver itu. "Mengapa dia mengajak Kak You? Apa mau direkrut mungkin ya, ke NFL."

"Wa, berarti itu hebat!" Sena mengomentari dengan antusias.

"Bukan. Bukan itu alasannya." Mamori berkata serius. Sena dan Suzuna menoleh ke Mamori, kebingungan.

"Dia datang kesini karena anak itu." Wanita berambut auburn itu melanjutkan, lalu menatap Sena dan Suzuna perlahan-lahan. "Dia adalah ayahnya."

"APAAAA?" Sena dan Suzuna berkata tidak percaya, nyaris berteriak. Mata mereka juga membesar, mulut mereka terbuka lebar, menggambarkan betapa tidak percayanya mereka.

"Ti-tidak mungkin…" Suzuna masih melawan, tidak percaya. "Tidak mungkin begitu!"

"Itu mustahil, Kak Mamori. Bayi itu memiliki rambut berwarna hitam! Sedangkan dari mereka, tidak ada yang memiliki rambut hitam!" Sena juga melawan "Lagipula, kapan mereka melakukan itu?"

"Rambut asli Hiruma berwarna hitam. Untuk kapan mereka melakukannya, Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi perkiraanku, mereka melakukannya saat Jepang menginap di hotel yang sama dengan tim Amerika. " Mamori menjawab, tetapi terdengar tidak terlalu yakin. "Plus, tadi saat Ia memasuki ruangan, ia memanggil Hiruma dengan sebutan Sayang."

Sena memasang tampang ngeri, dan Suzuna memasang tampang mual.

"Sepertinya aku harus minta maaf ke kak Mushasi karena telah menuduhnya." Sena mengaku, merasa malu dengan dirinya. Telah menuduh orang dengan sesuatu yang tidak ia lakukan.

"Hiruma dan Mushasi itu hanya teman. Tidak mungkin melakukan seperti itu." Kata Mamori. "Tapi yang aku bingungkan juga, mengapa harus dengan orang itu?"

"Aku yakin, mereka melakukan itu sebelum kita pulang ke Jepang. " Riku menyambung, masih bertampang serius karena berpikir. "Kalian apa tidak lihat saat makan malam, ketika Kak Hiruma berbicara dengan Kid, Dia membisikkannya sesuatu?"

"Pertemuan?" Sena menebak asal.

"Ya. Sepertinya sejenis one-night-stand gitu" Riku menjawab pendek.

"Lalu mengapa ia memaksa Kak Youni untuk ke Amerika?" Suzuna bertanya kepada Mamori dan Riku, masih penasaran dengan kasus yang baru baginya.

"Firasatku, dia er…sudah mulai cinta dengan Hiruma-san. Lagipula dia punya reputasi. Jika ada yang tahu dia punya anak tetapi tidak mau bertanggung jawab, bisa hancur kan reputasinya?. Menurutmu bagaimana?" Jawab lelaki itu.

"Apakah berarti Kak You bakal meninggalkan kita?" Suzuna bertanya lagi, tapi kali ini dengan nada khawatir. Wajahnya menjadi sedih.

"Dari percakapan mereka, aku rasa tidak akan." Mamori menyambung saat beberapa detik telah berlalu. Parasnya menunjukkan ia sedang berpikir keras. Sena, Suzuna dan Riku terkejut mendengarnya, menatap Mamori tidak percaya. "Hiruma tampaknya bersikeras untuk tetap tinggal disini. Dan tahu sendiri kan, Dia itu bukan tipe orang yang mudah mengalah. Jadi, kupikir, tidak akan. Dia tidak akan meninggalkan Jepang." Mamori menjelaskan, sambil tetap berpikir. Penjelasannya cukup kuat untuk membuat kekhawatiran Sena dan Suzuna berkurang.

"Ah, syukurlah." Mereka berdua berkata berbarengan.

"Tidak. Itu masih tidak pasti." Riku berpendapat, wajahnya menjadi serius kembali. "Kak Mamori apa tidak memikirkan siapa lawannya? Dia adalah Clifford D'Lewis. Salah satu anggota Pentagram yang paling pintar dan licik!"

Mamori kaget, menyesal tidak memikirkan personality lawannya. Ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sebelum berkata pelan. "Kau benar. Jika lawannya adalah orang itu, maka kepastiannya hanya akan menjadi 50 banding 50. Bisa dibilang, mereka itu seimbang."

"Itu belum selesai, Kak." Riku ternyata masih melanjutkan. Semuanya memandang lelaki itu dengam bingung. "Dia juga punya peran selain menjadi Pentagram. " Ia memberi jeda beberapa saat, sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Clifford D'Lewis sebagai ayah dari anak itu. Dan sebagai…err..orang yang dicintai Hiruma-san"

"Yah. Dan itu. Membuat perbandingannya tidak tetap." Mamori berkata pelan, telah menentukan kesimpulannya.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

A/N : Tolong, saya stress! X( kok semakin sebal dengan Cliff ya! :O *gubrak* (ngapain nulis tentang dia kalau seballl!)

Info : Ini tinggal 2 ch lagi. ;] abis itu mau 'misu'-i Cliff pas lagi main kartu ma Hiruma. Muahahah! *di vol. 36 klo g salah*


End file.
